fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arlenatta
Arlenatta (Mewala Arlenatta) - Znana najbardziej z tego, iż jest Młodsza siostrą Melindy. Dziewczynka lubi patrzeć na zakochanych i często widząc takowe osoby układa palce w symbol serca. Melinda myślała że Arla zginęła kiedy miała dwa latka lecz ona także została wysłana na Ziemię, tyle że Melinda trafiła do domu dziecka a Arlenattę przygarnął pewien prezes. Interesuje się astrologią (z tej racji zaprzyjażniła się ze starszą od siebie Astrą, która często pokazuje jej różne sztuczki) a także matematyką, szczególnie geometrią. Całkiem dobrze rysuje, zwłaszcza rysunki techniczne i mandale ale nie widzi siebie w sztuce. Arlenatta Nie brzydzi się owadów i często powstrzymuje innych przed odebraniem owadowi życia. Bardzo nie lubi jak inni traktują ją jak dziecko i pewnie wykorzystałaby okazję by chociażby przy pomocy czarów podrosnąć o te kilka lat. Osobowość Arlenatta to z natury bystre dziecko. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół niej. Nawet jeśli ktoś próbuje przed nią coś ukryć, dziewczynka potrafi szybko dokopać się do prawdy. Można śmiało stwierdzić że pomimo młodego wieku, jest świetnie zorientowana w sytuacji. To ona pierwsza zauważyła że jej siostra jest zakochana. Melinda śmieje się że jej siostra ma zadatki na myśliciela - uwielbia dyskutować, zastanawiać się, skłaniać do refleksji i zadawać pytania. Upór Arlenatty czasem bywa zgubny, dziewczynce trudno przychodzi pogodzenie się z jakąś sytuacją i zaakceptowanie nowych warunków, lecz zdarzają się osoby które ten upór mają za cechę godną podziwu. Ta dziewczyna nadewszystko nie lubi odpiszczać i chce zbadać niemal każdą ciekawą dla niej sprawę aż do końca. Wygląd Arlenatta jest około 9-letnią dziewczynką o bladej cerze, szarych, fantazyjnie spiętych włosach i różanych tęczówkach. Posiada nie wykształcone zdolności identyczne do Melindy a jej policzek zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzących z Triangulum znamię. Oczy Arlenatty są niezwykle duże, źrenice błyszczące a jej rzęsy rozdwojone na końcach, dziewczynkę wyróżnia także charakterystyczny dla jej pochodzenia kształt brwi. Swój wisiorek z kołem i trójkątem nosi w formie bransoletki. Relacje 'Rodzice' Za czasów życia na Triangulum Arlenatta miała świetny kontakt z rodzicami. Obecnie nie znane są ich losy. 'Rodzeństwo' W Alfei uczy się starsza siostra dziewczyny,Melinda. Przez wiele lat nie miały ze sobą kontaktu lecz los pozwolił im na ponowne spotkanie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Arlenatty. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczynka przyjaźni się głównie z starszymi osobami, przyjaciółmi i znajomymi Melindy. 'Znajomi' Arlenatta Rzadko kiedy spotykała osoby w swoim wieku. W znajomych ma głównie oaoby, w towarzystwie których pokazuje się jej starsza siostra. 'Miłość' Na chwilę obecną dziewczyna nie myśli o "Tych sprawach" ponieważ jest po prostu niedojrzała w kwestii uczuć. Widząc parę okazującą sobie uczucia, Arlenatta często reaguje udając osruch wymiotny i mówiąc "fuj" czy też "obrzydliwe!". 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna raczej nie zalazła za skórę konkretniej osobie na tyle, by nazywała ją wrogiem. 'Pupile' Arlenatta obecnie nie posiada zwierzaków. 'Pixie' Arlenatta jest za młoda na to, by uczyć się w Alfei i poznać bliźniaczą Pixie lecz z pewnością jakaś jest jej pisana. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Arlenatta jak każda osoba z Triangulum jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują czystą energię życiową. W zalezności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Arlenatta doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne i fizyczne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Czytanie aur' - Jest to zdolność którą Arlenatta w sobie wypracowała, każda osoba z jej rodzimej planety posiada zadatki by czytać cudze aury, odkrywać ich emocje i prawdziwe intencje oraz pragnienia lecz nie każdemu udaje się na tyle je w sobie wypracować by móc z nich korzystać. Arlenattcie jako jednej z nielicznych się to udało. *'Leczenie' - Dzięki swojej aurze oraz energii dziewczyna może leczyć innych z ran. *'Wizje i przekazywanie myśli za pomocą dotyku' - Arlenatta nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy tylko, że dotknie wybranej osoby, aby przekazać jej wszystko co wie lub co dana osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, a Melinda zna odpowiedź. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Arlenatta przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała styczności. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Arlenatta potrafi kumulowac także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorsystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' - Arlenatta często jest wyczerpana po dniu w szkole i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Arlenatta często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Hiperwstrząs' - Arlenatta potrafi manipulowac swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energrtyczną a tym samym może wywołać wstrząs zakłócający prace urządzeń mechanicznych, kosztuje ją to dużo siły fizycznej a takze umysłowej i zawsze wyczerpuje z energii. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może doslownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich i tak nierozwiniętych w pełni mocy, Arlenatta niezwykle łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Zainteresowania 'Astrologia' Arlenatta od małego jest zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem - zwłaszcza nieboskłonem. Dziewczyna jak każdy z Triangulum wierzy w przepowiednie zapisane w gwiazdach oraz w to że każdy ma w nich zapisany swój los. Dziewczyna z namiętnością wysłuchuje także legend związanych z gwiazdozbiorami. 'Matematyka' Może i zabrzmi to głupio dla osób które uważają matematykę za zło wcielone, lecz dla Arlenatty liczby i równania są naprawdę fascynujące. Nowe wzory wchodzą dziewczynie do głowy szybciej niż melodia w piosenkach. 'Rysunek' Arlenattcie świetnie wychodzą zwłaszcza szkice techniczne oraz kolorowanie. W sumie trudno nazwać rysunek zainteresowaniem dziewczyny, ponieważ rzadko kiedy to robi mimo iż wielokrotnie słyszała że ma do tego zdolności. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - pianki oraz żelki i makaron z serem. *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' - Na tą chwilę chłopcy są dla Arlenatty jedną wielką, odpychającą zagadką. *'Ulubiony film:' - Musicale, Sci-Fi. *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' - Arlenatta najbardziej dumna jest z zdolności do czytania aur i nic w tym dziwnego. Nawet jej siostra nie wyćwiczyła w aobie tej zdolności na tyle by korzystać z niej jak Arla. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię to zdeformowana przez Rochi forma imienia Arletta. Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum (z łac. "Trójkąt") - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż jej księżyce otaczały planetę tworząc do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały doszczętnie zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Nieliczni przedstawiciele tej planety trafili w różne zakamarki magicznego wymiaru sądząc że są jedynymi żyjącymi. Galeria Arlenatta ID.jpg Arlenatta szkic.jpg Arlenatta starsza szkic.jpg|Nastoletnia Arlenatta symbol.jpg Melinda i Arlenatta szkic.jpg Szkoc by Rochi.jpg Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega "Arlenatta" oraz grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.09.18' - Arlenatta opuszcza brudnopis. Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija